dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pure Majin
|class= Transformation Base Form (Kid Buu & Fin only) |similar= Super SaiyanDragon Ball Online, 2010 Great NamekianDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Potential Unleashed Power Pole Pro Turn Golden }} Pure Majin is the true form taken on by Majins after the process of purification. The form first appeared in Dragon Ball Online and since then, has become a prominent transformation for the members of the Majin race. Overview In this state, the Majin takes on the appearance and mannerisms of Kid Buu, the pure form of the Majin race's progenitor Majin Buu. However, some Pure Majin retain certain traits from their base form, such as their voice and skin color. Usage and power In the past, Majin Buu existed in his Pure Majin form until absorbing the South Supreme Kai. During the Kid Buu Saga, Super Buu is forced to return to his Pure Majin form: Kid Buu, by Vegeta after he separated Good Buu from him - however he is technically different from his prior pure state due to retaining the majority of the Grand Supreme Kai's god power. The Majin Fin created by Demon Goddess Towa has his own version of the Pure Majin form unrelated to Kid Buu or his genetic progeny though like the normal Pure Majin form, Fin's Pure Majin form is short in stature and acts as Fin's base form. Abilities *'Body Manipulation' - In Xenoverse 2, Pure Majin can use Body Manipulation while guarding to avoid attacks, though unlike regular guarding it cannot be maintained by holding the button down. **'Mystic Attack' - Like all Majin, Pure Majin can stretch their arms to punch during medium attacks or while performing the slingshot kick portion (where they pull back while holding on to the opponent with both arms then slingshot their feet into the opponent's back) of their throw as a finishing blow. Used in Xenoverse 2. **'Mystic Ball Attack' - The Majin ability to curl themself into a ball and rotate their body in a buzz-saw like fashion before charging at the opponent. This attack can be performed in Xenoverse 2 uncharged by boost dashing or as a charged weak or charged medium attack. ***'Buu Buu Ball' - An evasive version of Mystic Ball Attack which Pure Majin can use while performing a Step in Xenoverse 2. They can also use it to Step then Boost Dash into an uncharged Mystic Ball Attack. *'Mystic Shot' - Instead of standard ki blasts, Pure Majin will thrust their foot into a portal causing it to rise out of the ground if the opponent is on the ground or it will rise out of a portal in the air if the opponent is in the air. This technique allows Pure Majin to perform an uppercut-like kick from the ground or the portal depending on the opponent's location. Pure Majin's standard ki blast technique in Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging technique that charges ki faster than Full Power Charge. A Pure Majin form Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Quick Sleep' - Like Kid Buu, Pure Majin can sleep in the middle of battle to recover health though they are vulnerable when they do this. A Pure Majin form Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Pearl Flash' - A chargeable strike where the user surrounds themself with a protective aura and charges at the opponent. A Pure Majin form Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Angry Shout' - A powerful kiai scream that dominates the area and allows the user to recover ki. Pure Majin form Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Vanishing Ball' - A energy sphere Super Skill which while powerful takes time to activate. A Pure Majin form Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. **'Super Vanishing Ball' - An ultimate attack of Vanishing Ball which is strong enough to destroy an entire planet. A Pure Majin form Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. ***'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' - The user creates a medium sized Vanishing Ball with both hands then teleports using an unidentified form of teleportation (presumably either Kai Kai or Instant Transmission) to launch the planet-crushing Vanishing Ball right in front of a targeted enemy. A Pure Majin form Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. Video Game Appearances This transformation makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Online, the Majin race has weakened over the generations, and can only transform into their Pure Majin forms after a wish from Shenron. When a Majin takes their true form, their dormant power that was lost over the generations is released and they become much stronger. In Dragon Ball Heroes and its spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, the Majin Berserker Salaga has similar traits of a Pure Majin, but this is not explicitly stated in the game or manga. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Majins can take this form using the "Purification" Awoken Skill. The skill is taught to the Future Warrior (if a Majin) by Mr. Buu in the Majin Buu's house Time Rift anomaly after assisting Mr. Buu in creating three children via Fission. While in this form, they also inherit all of Kid Buu's abilities and attacks along with some new attacks not used by the playable Kid Buu. With the exception of their voice, female Majins lose most of their feminine traits while in their Pure Majin form, as seen in Dragon Ball Online. However, it is shown that this form drains a Majin's stamina and causes them to revert to their original form when their stamina runs out, leaving them temporarily vulnerable. As a result, Majins can only remain in the form as long as they have stamina. As of the 1.16 version update, the drain has been removed, though they cannot regain stamina by attacking, only being able to recover through the Quick Sleep skill. Majins in this form retain their voice, regardless of gender, as well as the color of their skin and eyes. Before helping them achieve the form, Mr. Buu warns the Future Warrior that turning into a Pure Majin is dangerous and could potentially cause them to lose their heart, effectively turning into another version of Kid Buu altogether. The Future Warrior, however, manages to avoid this fate, being able to shift between forms at will. As a result, attempting this transformation comes with the additional risk of potentially unleashing another Kid Buu on the universe. Pure Majins gain several abilities unique to the form in Xenoverse 2, such as the ability to utilize Body Manipulation by guarding causing them to shift their body to avoid attacks however the tradeoff is they cannot guard normally. Pure Majin can also perform an uncharged Mystic Ball Attack by boost dashing or perform a chargeable Mystic Ball Attack by holding down either the weak or strong attack button. Instead of a standard Ki Blast, Pure Majin have a Illusion Smash variation in which they thrust their foot into a portal with either comes out of the ground (if the opponent is on the ground) or out of another portal in the air (if the opponent is in the air) with kick the opponent upwards in an uppercut-like fashion. In their Pure Majin form, a Majin's full potential is unleashed as they have an aura identical to Potential Unleashed which Majin Future Warrior can also utilize after completing the Final Advancement Test at the Time Patroller Academy. While the Pure Majin form and Potential Unleashed both unleash a Majin's hidden potential, Pure Majin is a racial transformation while Potential Unleashed is more of a state of being that allows a Majin to access their potential without transforming and also lacks the inherent danger of trying to acquire the Pure Majin form. Additionally Potential Unleashed lacks the Pure Majin form's problem of stamina regen thus is apparently less strenuous upon Majin's body than their Pure Majin form (which radically alters their physical appearance). As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, there is a new Super Soul called "Eehee hee hee heee!" (which is described as one of Kid Buu's Super Souls in its description) which activates when Purification is used. The Super Soul's description refers to the Pure Majin form as Purified Mode and grants an Extra Large boost to normal attacks, provides a large reduction to damage taken from all attacks, and activates Ki Auto-Recovery when the Purification Super Skill is active while this Super Soul is equipped. This Super Soul can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in New Parallel Quest 108: "Doppelganger Dispute!". While this Super Soul can be obtained and equipped by the Future Warrior regardless of their selected race, its activation requirements mean it can only be effectively used by Majins in their Pure Majin form. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Android 21's attempt to create Clone Buus results in the creation of Pure Majin clones who's behavior and personality are identical to the original Kid Buu to the point other characters refer to them and treat them as incarnations of Kid Buu. This differs from the other cloned fighters which are little more than mindless drones that only know how to fight and have no real personality to speak of. This is implied to be due to the uncontrollable nature of Majin cells which is implied to be the source of Android 21's insatiable hunger and destructive evil split personality. Interestingly no other cloned incarnations of Buu are encountered implying the process used to create them purified them. Alternatively the heartless nature of the clones may have contributed to them becoming Pure Majins given that natural Majins risk losing their "heart" and become another incarnation of Kid Buu while acquiring their Pure Majin form thus conversely the Kid Buu clones may have automatically become Pure Majins as they are essentially artificially created heartless clones of Majin Buu, which essentially turns them into incarnations of Kid Buu. In a Special Event with Good Buu and Clone Buu, Adult Gohan notes that it should be impossible to clone Kid Buu from his cells as he would have been able to survive and regenerate if that were the case, so presumably Android 21 used Good Buu's cells which are known to possess Kid Buu's latent power given the fact that Good Buu's genetic offspring can acquire the Pure Majin form. This implies that cloning Majins with Earth-based technology and science is dangerous presumably due to their demonic and magical nature of their cells being beyond the understanding of mortal science (however this may not be the case with demonic science used by Towa and Fu as it tends to incorporate demon magic and science together, which would likely allow for greater understanding of Majin cells and genetics) thus resulting in uncontrollable Pure Majin clones instead of obedient mindless drones. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is implied that this transformation is risky for Majins as they may lose their heart in the process, causing them to become pure evil and essentially becoming another incarnation of Kid Buu. **This may explain why some Pure Majins join the Time Breakers in Dragon Ball Online as they may have lost their hearts in the process of transforming, leading them to become evil Pure Majins (while others may have simply been evil Majins who obtained their Pure Majin form). **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Potential Unleashed acts as a less dangerous and simple alternative to the Pure Majin form as it allows a Majin to access their hidden potential without the need to achieve their Pure Majin form which is inherently risky to acquire and allows a Majin to unleash their hidden potential without transforming. *Although Good Buu helps the Majin Future Warrior obtain this form, he is at first reluctant to help them achieve it due to the danger and his negative opinion of Kid Buu, though decides to help them as they helped him create his family. **His knowledge of the form indicates the possibility that he to could acquire it himself but presumably, he chooses not to as he likely does not want to risk losing his heart and presumably due to his own hatred of Kid Buu for hurting his friend Mr. Satan. He may also fear his friends' reaction to his Pure Majin form as they might assume Kid Buu has returned were he to successfully acquire it while retaining his heart and personality. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Majin Puro es:Majin Puro Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Majin